One-winged golden butterfly
by Dolce Pianissimo
Summary: "Hey Rin? If I were a prince and you're a maid, will we still be friends? Will you always stay by my side?" Len asked Rin. "Of course I'll stay by your side. You're my best friend right?" She replied. Rin POV in the story Shattered Golden Butterflies.


**This story will only be in Rin's POV. On how she thinks and act and some other stuff. I don't own vocaloid, but I do own this story. And it is the sequel of the story, Shattered Golden butterflies. Ciao~**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_**"As my sufferings mounted I soon realized that there were two ways in which I could respond to my situation - either to react with bitterness or seek to transform the suffering into a creative force. I decided to follow the latter course."**_

_― Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

In the silent morning, a little girl was running by the empty street. Wearing a white dusty torn sundress and feet bleeding due she is shoeless. This is Rin, an orphan from the orphanage. A street rat in the most dangerous district of the Kingdom of Yellow Hearts. Her hair is a mess and now is covered with dust. Arms, hands and many parts of her body covered with bandages. Her blue eyes now dull as she is tired of trying to run away from the bakers that ran after her. Why? She is hungry and had no money, so she steal to survive.

The French bread she managed to steal is not only for her, but for the other children who suffered the same fate as her. Suddenly, a man ran after her and was very fast. Little Rin was too tired, so her pace were slow. The man reach the back of her dress and carried her up, looking eye to eye. Blue eyes met red eyes.

"Ain't ya a cute little girl?" The man said, giving her not a smirk but a gentle smile.

Rin growled a little bit, holding the bread tightly. But when she thought the man was going to hit her, he put her down making her blinked. She look up and down, from head to toe at the man appearance. Only one trace of thought come out,

'_A knight..._' Rin thought but unlike how she always encounter a knight, being hit usually, the man patted her gently. Rin close her eyes as she being pat by the man. It's been so long since she felt a kind feeling.

"Child, what is your name?" The man asked. Rin open her eyes slowly, looking at him.

"Rin. My name is Rin," she said softly. The man smile more gently and knee down until he was her height.

"Well Rin, my name is Dell Honne. From now on, do you wish to live with me?" He asked.

Rin blinked and stare at him. Is it alright to trust this man? What if do something bad to her? What if he abuse her like all the rich man she have met? Will he kill her?

"Don't worry, I have a daughter a little bit older than you. So do you wish to come with me?" Dell asks little Rin. Rin just look at him before frown a bit, her brows almost merged together.

"Why? What if I say not?" Rin asked him. Dell just chuckled before touching her cheeks.

"I won't force you, Rin. I see that you have a potential in something, I don't want it to go to waste. Besides, you have a heart of gold. I've taken interest in you," he answered her, making Rin blush because of the compliment she receive. Never thought she will be praised by someone from outside the district.

"So do you wish to come with me, Rin?" He asked again, the same question. '_If I go with him, I'll leave this place but... My friends here too... Maybe I..._' Rin look at Dell before giving him a small smile.

"Okay, I'll follow you. But on one condition..."

Dell smile and stand up. "Yes, but?" He question her, curious about her wish.

"Teach me..." Rin said in a soft voice but is loud to hear by Dell."Teach you what?" Dell look at her as he bring his white horse not to far. Rin look at him with determination.

"Teach me how to swordplay," her voice full of hope. Dell will decline that offer but then when he saw her eyes, and then remember the other children. He smile at her and carry her and put the little girl on the horse, before climbing on the horse too.

"Okay, I'll teach you fencing..." He answered her and Rin smile widen. She look back to the district she once live, her eyes softened and smile fall a bit.

'_Once I come back here, I'll change your fate. I will protect all of you. This is my vow to all my friends and the people who suffered the same fate as me_.'

* * *

**_"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth"_**

Haku! I'm back, open the door dear daughter!" Dell shouted happily as he saw his daughter opening the door. Haku smile to see her father and when she saw another person with him, she gasp. Running to his side, she greeted him before looking at the little girl who seems to around 6. Haku is 10, so she look at her father noticing he was giving her a body language meaning '_Go to the bathroom_' look before nodding. Rushing the girl into the house and quickly enter the bathroom.

For Rin, this is the first time she bath again. So she just kept quiet, scared that she'll be a burden to the man or this person called Haku. The soap foam fell to her eyes, making her winced and try to wipe it away. Haku, being the kind person helped her to wipe her eyes. After bathing, Haku walk out and come back again with yellow puffy dress and a towel in her arm. So she dry Rin up with the towel before putting the dress on Rin.

After that, Rin and Haku got out from the bathroom. Haku bring a hairbrush and brushed Rin's now not dusty but yellow silky hair. '_Ms. Haku smile resembles Mr. Dell's_,' Rin thought as she saw the white hair girl smile as she brush her hair. "Your hair is soft and very silky, opposite of what I imagine to be..." She heard Haku said. "So what's your name? My name is Haku Honne-Yowane," Haku introduce herself.

"My name is Rin. Just Rin, miss Haku," Rin introduce herself politely, scared that if she's rude she other girl will hate her. Haku smile, looking at Rin with her ruby red eyes. "You're very pretty, Rin. Just call me Haku or big sister okay?" Haku say softly. Rin look at her before also smiling, her cheeks turn pink.

"Okay, big sister," when Rin said that, Haku squel and hugged Rin. At the same time, Dell come in and smile at them when he saw his daughter happy with Rin. Haku look at her father and asked "She's going to stay with us right, father?". Dell laughed, nodding and hugged his daughter and 'new' daughter.

"Of course, we'll be a happy family. Right Haku, Rin?" he look at the two little girl he was hugging.

"Of course!" Haku say happily. Then when Rin didn't answered, both grey/white/silver hair duo look at the blonde only to see her crying. Both quickly freaked out. "Why are you crying, Rinny/little sister?!" They say in unison, also at the same time. Rin wiped away her tears before smiling.

"I-I finally got to have a f-family! I-I'm so h-happy!" Rin stuttered. Really, this is her first time ever felt so happy. To have a family, to her it's the most kindest things she will ever received. The two people look at the blonde before hugging her together.

"We'll never leave you, Rinny/little sister..."

* * *

_"__**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."**_

**1 year later.**

In a small isolated sunflower field with an abandoned church, a little girl dress in yellow and white singing softly. With the birds chirping with her and the new breeze blowing, if a painter was here he will say "_Such beauty of nature!_". The girl who's hair shines under the sun, pale milky skin and beautiful blue sapphire eyes was picking the sunflowers.

_"Wandering child of the earth,  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth,  
You were destined for more..."_

She sang softly while gently cutting the stem of the sunflowers. She sat down after that, tired. So she close her eyes and lay down on the green grass. Closing her eyes she continue singing,

_"There are those who'll tell you you're wrong ,  
They will try to to silence your song.  
But right here is where you belong,  
So don't search anymore."_

Rin suddenly stopped singing. She heard someone's voice, so quickly she sits up straight only to see a young boy who looks almost the same as her. She gasp a bit before standing up and picking up the sunflowers she cut. The boy stare at her before holding out his hand.

"Hi! My name is Kagamine Len! What's yours?" He asked politely. Rin look at his hand before slowly held her hand to shake. After that, she introduce herself, "My name is Rin Honne. Nice to meet you, Len..." She said quietly. The boy smiles widened a bit.

"Is it you who sang that sing just now?" He asked. Rin nodded. Len jumped in excitement. "It was beautiful! My mother used to sing it to me too! Sing some more!" Len encourage her, making Rin blush because it's her first time being praised by a boy. "O-Okay..." Rin closed her eyes and began to continue the lullaby.

_"You are the dawn of a new day that's waking._

_A masterpiece still in the making,_

_The blue in an ocean of grey._

_You are right where you need to be,_

_Poised to inspire and to succeed._

_You'll look back and you'll realize one day..."_

The song was calming and very peaceful. Len listen to it quietly, as if he's admiring the song itself. Slowly as the song goes more further, Len and Rin grow tired and Len is the first one who fell asleep before after that Rin. It seems, and unknown how their hands were tangled together. The two of them had small smile on their face.

I'm sure they'll be the best of friends in the future.

**Prologue~End~**

* * *

**I know this is kind of rushing the story but I really want your opinion. Should I show Rin and Len's childhood first or just go with the story plot. What do you think? If you choose the later, maybe the chapter will decrease but if you want the childhood part, it maybe a little longer... So which one should I do?**


End file.
